


Begin

by ZandraGorin



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M, january 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZandraGorin/pseuds/ZandraGorin
Summary: Harry doesn't do much thinking before leaping. Or something like that. Now he doesn't know if they've leaped further than they should have.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632355
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Begin

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was made for the Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge for January 2020, with the prompt: "Scared, Potter?" Thanks so much to Kayden (Thunder_of_Dragons) for hosting this month's drabble challenge, it was a great pleasure joining! Fitting everything into 120 words was definitely a challenge. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing.^^

The iron gates loom before him-- tall, imposing. Unwelcoming. There are no stray peacocks running about this time, and everything is eerily still, as if the grounds itself is holding its breath, awaiting the inevitable explosion that's surely to blow all of them away later.

Usually Harry has no problem just winging it. Now, he's not so sure.

He doesn't fancy dying.

Maybe they should have thought this through.

"Scared, Potter?"

"Potter?" Harry grins, an eyebrow raised in challenge.

Draco merely rolls his eyes, catches his hand and leads him forward. The silver bands gleam, a new but comforting weight on both their fingers, against the light cast by the setting sun. The gates open and, hands clasped, they enter.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, all Harry Potter canon characters belong to JKR.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments/Kudos make my day.:) Holler at me on[ Tumblr ](http://zandragorin.tumblr.com)! :D


End file.
